The Alpine Resort
by WallofWeird
Summary: The team gets stranded in a blizzard.
1. Chapter 1

The Alpine Resort

"Come on, Sue! You know you want to go," Lucy pleaded desperately, as she foolishly clung to the hope that her best friend and roommate would forget about the plans she'd made with her, and go on yet another romantic date with her boyfriend David.  
Sue sighed and shook her head sitting down beside her. " I don't think so. Don't you remember how we've been waiting to see this movie for almost three weeks now? And now when the day finally comes-you want me to back out for what? A romantic dinner that David and I share almost every Tuesday night?"  
"It's just a movie! Go on Sue. You'll have a great time!"  
"I know...but... I made a commitment. We made a decision. We need another girls night out and..."  
"What," Lucy asked gently, knowing there was another reason why she didn't want to go out with David tomorrow night.  
"Well... let's just say... I'm not as in love with David as he is with me. I want to stay friends, but I won't pretend I'm more serious about this relationship than I really am."  
She looked down at her beautiful golden retriever Levi, who was also as her hearing dog, and absently scratched him behind the ears.  
"I'm going to call him," Sue said, her mind made up as she scrambled to her feet, and hurried out of the room to make the call.  
Lucy looked at Levi and shrugged. "Well I guess there's no changing her mind now," she remarked quietly.

Lucy glanced around her now empty apartment. "What now," she thought, without much enthusiasm.  
She logged on her computer and checked for any new messages, as she usually did, when Sue was out walking Levi. Nothing new, except for one sent a couple hours earlier... "Myles," she thought. Quickly she deleted it, before she even allowed herself to consider reading it. "It's probably nothing: whatever it is can wait until tommorrow.

The next morning, Sue seemed a little distracted as both Lucy and her tried to make it out the door on time. Finally Lucy couldn't take it any longer.  
"Sue! What is it? What happened with David last night," she practically shreaked.  
"Sue turned around and faced Lucy. "I hurt him."  
Confused Lucy asked for a little clarification. "What?"  
Sue looked sadly at her friend. "I let it get too far... and in the end... I broke his heart,:"  
she whispered faintly, and the look she gave Lucy broke her heart as well.  
Lucy looked directly in her eyes. "Are you sure you're up to working today?"  
Sue shrugged. "Maybe this is what I need... I'm coming in anyway. If it's too much for me to handle..."  
"Did you talk to Jack last night," Lucy asked curiously.  
"No. I just needed some time to be alone," Sue explained, hoping this would be enough for her friend.  
Lucy nodded understanding completely what she meant. "If you ever need anything, you know that I'll-"  
Just then the phone rang.  
"Phone," she told Sue apologetically and clearly annoyed."Lucy Dotson! Myles! No I'm can talk at the office. Yeah! Bye," she said hanging up with a sigh.  
Sue looked at her and smiled. "Ready to go?"

Lucy rushed into the bullpen a few steps ahead of her friend, determined to make things easy on Sue.  
"Oh running a little late are we," Myles commented, at Lucy who was struggling to catch her breath.  
"Yes we're running a little late, but never mind," she growled at Myles. "Oh, and everyone else do me and Sue a favor and please don't say anything to set her off. She's a little upset right now...about last night."  
Everyone nodded, not understanding what she was talking about, and Jack looked worried. Sue walked in,(she'd been unable to read Lucy's lips since she was behind her) and everyone could see she wasn't her normal self today. She gave a fake smile and sat down at her desk with a sigh. Jack looked up, and smiled at a few minutes she gave a half hearted smile back at him, trying to act normal but failing miserably.  
Jack wandered over to Sue's desk knowing something was wrong. "Hey, you okay," he asked.  
Sue looked up at him, not knowing what to say. "Yeah, I guess," she began. "I-I just don't think I can talk about it right now. See you around," she said looking a little guilty for not letting him know what was going on in her life.  
"Yeah. Well, I guess I better get back to work," Jack said clearly confused.  
Myles sat at his desk, for once, not saying much of anything. If it had been anyone other than Sue he would have been the first to ridicule but Sue had become his friend, so he forced himself to remain silent. Eventually everyone went back to work except Myles. He found himself looking over a letter he'd written to Lucy a couple months ago...


	2. Chapter 2

Myles had sat in the hospital,(during his episode about getting shot) as he thought about his life so far. He'd regretted almost everything he'd ever said and did. He realized that the ways he'd treated others in the past was wrong, and he decided to change. One of these things was how he'd treated Lucy and thrown their relationship out the window like a piece of trash. He knew it was probably too late for them now, but the least he could do was apologize. So, after all his co-workers had finished visiting him, he wrote Lucy a letter, telling her how sorry he was for the way he treated her.  
The night before, the same night, Sue broke up with David, Myles had been on a date with Nora Albright, and he had found the letter in his wallet.  
"Myles? What is it," Nora had asked him.  
"Oh. I was just-thinking about something."  
"What? Does it have to do with that piece of paper in your hand?"  
"Oh, this. Yes of course,"  
"Well?"  
"Have you ever wondered, about past mistakes and past days gone by? What would have happened if you could have found the time to do that one thing that might have made somebody's day...?"  
"But you'll never know, because you never took the chance," Nora whispered.  
"Exactly," Myles stated. "Excuse me. I have to go. Thank you for your advice."  
"Anytime," she smiled at him, as he raced off into the night.  
Myles had raced home that night, and e-mailed Lucy an apology but she never read it. That night he had dreamed of the letter he'd written to Lucy and woken up earlier than he'd ever woken up in his life. That morning at work, he couldn't wait to apologize, (in case something came up) so he'd phoned her right away. Unfortunately his eagerness was only met by a slap in the face. "Sorry Myles, I've got to go. We can talk at work." Of course something had to come up. Something always came up.

Myles looked up. Lucy had just re-entered the bullpen and it was lunchtime. "Here's my chance," he said to himself.  
"Look, Lucy, I need to talk to you," he said getting up out of his chair. Everyone in the bullpen turned to stare at him. "There goes my reputation," he thought slightly upset, but not very.  
"Look, Myles. I really appreciate you asking for my help. I really do. But not now. Look- I have a friend who's hurting and may need my help at any moment. Plus, I've already made plans, and I don't have time. So if you'll excuse me, I'd better hurry or I'll be late." Lucy said, and then invited Tara and Lucy to come eat at the new restaurant that had just opened.

Sue looked at Lucy curiously as they made their way out of the Hoover building. "What was that?"  
"What," Lucy asked; even though she knew exactly what Sue was talking about.  
"The way you treated Myles earlier. Obviously he had something very important that he wanted to discuss with you." Sensing that Lucy was just being overly concerned for her, Sue changed the topic. "I'll be fine. Really."  
Lucy sighed and shook her head. "I don't know... It's just that...normally I can barely stand to talk with Myles, but lately, with what's going on between you and David..."  
"Don't worry about me. I'll be ok." Sue reassured her friend as she smiled sweetly. "I think it's time that you gave Myles another chance."  
Lucy looked shocked.  
"As a human, who makes mistakes, and may be asking for forgiveness. Not as a boyfriend."  
Lucy sighed in relief. "I'll give him another chance. But knowing Myles, I don't think that is what he's asking."  
Sue and Lucy burst out laughing. Tara looked suspiciously at Sue. "Did David and her...break up? No they couldn't! Not so soon! Could they," She thought as she thought of the first thing she could come up with.

Tara counted silently in her head, willing herself to get out with it. "It's now or never," she mumbled under her breath. "Sue," she began.  
Sue looked up from her half eaten slice of pizza, as her eyes locked with Tara.  
"Did you and David," she started. "Break up," she asked softening her tone, knowing that if it was true, the subject would only cause pain.  
Sue held her breath, and her eyes held a reflection of the torment that Lucy had seen that morning. "Yes," she whispered finally. "But, I guess it was more my fault than his," she finished bowing her head, as the tears started to fall.  
"I'm sorry," she whispered, horrified at what she had started. "Excuse me," she stuttered and ran off to the bathroom," almost in tears herself.

Jack heaved an enormous sigh. "Where's Sue," he thought to himself.  
"Hey mate," Bobby said strolling over to Jack's desk. "I reckon you're wondering where those sheilas have gotten to?"  
"It's crossed my mind a couple times," Jack said not willing to admit that was all he'd been thinking about since lunch.  
Bobby grinned. "Well, Garrett just told me that they took a personal day. You know-with that thing that happened last night," he explained, even though he didn't have the slightest clue what "that thing" was.  
"Oh yeah." Jack nodded in understanding. Then he took the direct approach. "You don't know what that thing is either do you," he asked, making sure.  
"Not a clue mate," he said going back to his desk.

Sue, Tara and Lucy spent the day, shopping, going to the spa and getting their hair done. It didn't totally fix the Sue and David issue, but it helped distract them from the matter at hand.  
That night Tara went home and Lucy and Sue were alone at their apartment. Sue decided to go for a walk. Knowing that Sue needed this time alone, and was very emotional right now, Lucy pretended not to notice.  
Sue carefully stepped out of her apartment and sighed heavily, leaning against the door. "Come on boy," she said aloud to Levi. "We need to go to Jacks'."

Sue was just a few feet from Jack's apartment, when she spotted him jogging towards her. His eyes widened as he saw her rumpled clothes and her tear-streaked face.  
"What is it," he asked, as he considered pulling her into a hug.  
She looked up at him, sniffling and wiping away a tear. "We need to talk," she began.  
Jack nodded and pulled her into his embrace. "Let's go inside," he suggested.  
They walked to his apartment and she leaned on him, not quite knowing what she was doing here. Finally, they made their way to his living room and sat down next to each other.  
"Jack," she began. "You're probably wondering what has been going on lately, and why I didn't return to work today."  
He shrugged. "Personal reasons," he offered, not having any other bright ideas that would explain the night before.  
Sue smiled at him, realizing that he was giving her a way out; in case she changed her mind, and decided she didn't want to tell him after all. "Last night," she began, her voice shaking. "I realized something... David is madly in love with me. And I love him too, but not that way." She looked deep into his intense gaze and found she couldn't look away. "To me, he will always be- just a friend. And nothing more. I-we-" She started again. "When I told him-he-he told me he didn't want to see me again, so we- we broke up."  
Jack looked at her sadly, feeling her pain, as he held her close to him.  
"I broke his heart Jack," she said softly as she started to sob.

Lucy poured herself a cup of coffee and walked into her living room. She took a seat on her couch and closed her eyes, trying to will herself to relax.  
Crea-eak! The bathroom door from behind Lucy slowly creaked open.  
Lucy's eyelids flew open. Someone was in her apartment. Who was it? She whirled around to face the intruder and looked deep into two misty-blue gray eyes for only a fraction of a second. She knew that face! Suddenly she was struck by a sharp pain on one side of her head, and felt everything grow dark...

Sue sighed and wandered into her apartment. She peered through the darkness but couldn't see a thing. She groped blindly around searching for the light switch, but couldn't find it. "Wow! It's later than I thought. Next time, I'll think twice about going to visit Jack. Where is that switch? Oh well. I don't want to wake Lucy up anyway." Sue felt her way down the hall, being careful not to make too much noise. Suddenly she stubbed her toe on a large metal object that was lying a few feet away from the couch that Lucy had been sitting on. "Ow," she squealed. "What is that doing there? What is this? Oh, it's just the baseball bat I got from Jack last Christmas," she nodded sleepily, as if that explained the whole situation. Normally Sue would have panicked, and taken the proper time to find the light switch, but not now. She was too sleepy to care anyways.

Bobby strolled into the office, carrying coffee and a box of Krispy Kremes. "Where's Lucy," he asked, more out of interest than actual concern. "She's usually here by now isn't she," he commented.  
"I'd say so," Tara replied shrugging, as she absently began to twirl her hair.  
"Don't tell me she's sick again," Demetrius said, half teasing.  
"Sparky," Bobby called, getting Jack's attention.  
"Oh-uh-what," Jack asked, not knowing what his friend was talking about, since moments before he'd been staring into space, wondering about Sue.  
"You okay," he asked, handing him his donut and coffee as he gave him a curious glance.  
" Thanks. I'm fine. Were you saying something?"  
"Just wondering where Lucy's at. You did notice didn't you?"  
Jack laughed. "Oh course I noticed. She's probably uh-taking another day off with Sue," he suggested  
Bobby shook his head, and Tara burst out laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mmm," Sue mumbled. "Levi, not now. It's too early," Sue complained, but Levi was persistent. "Okay, okay! I'm up! What is it," she said in exasperation. She glanced at her alarm clock in horror. "Oh no! Not again," she cried.  
Scrambling to her feet she pulled out her Blackberry and phoned Jack.  
"Hudson," he answered.  
"Jack? Yeah, Hi, this is Sue."  
"Oh, Hi Sue. Are you okay? Are you coming to work today," he asked  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I just kind of overslept," she explained embarrassed. "If you don't remember it was a long night," she whispered.  
Jack smiled. "Yeah, I remember. Where's Lucy? I figured she would have woke you up by now."  
"Lucy," she asked confused. "I'm sorry. I just got up. I think I need some coffee. I'll be happy to answer whatever questions you have when I get to the office."  
"Never mind. I'll uh-I'll get back to you. See you at the office," he said, more than a little perplexed. "That was weird," he mumbled to himself as he hung up.  
"What was Spark," Bobby asked, curious.  
"That was Sue. She hasn't seen Lucy since last night, and she doesn't even know where she is. That is something that has never happened before."  
"It certainly is," piped up Tara. "But you have to remember, Sue has been going through a lot lately," she stated. "Oops," she whispered embarrassed. "I forgot you guys don't know what's going on. Why don't you ask Sue when she gets here," she suggested smiling brightly.  
Jack waved his hand. "Don't worry about it. I found out last night," he said casually, then quickly got back to work, hoping that no one would ask him about it.  
Bobby raised an eyebrow, but didn't say a word, knowing that everyone in the office was thinking the same thing he was.

Sue poured herself a cup of coffee and took a seat at the kitchen table. Slowly she sipped her coffee, and was about to head out the door when something caught her eye. She made her way over to the baseball bat that seemed to draw her closer, when suddenly it hit her.  
"Oh no," she gasped. "No, it can't be. Not her, not now. Oh why, why, why," she groaned.  
Levi sensed her distress and softly nuzzled her hand. Right in front of Sue was the baseball bat lying a few feet away from her couch. A single black hair rested on the back cushion where Lucy sat the other night.  
Sue sat down on the carpet in shock. "I don't believe this," she said to Levi. "I just don't believe this."  
Making up her mind Sue shrugged her shoulders, and dialed Jack's number on her Blackberry.  
"Hudson," he answered once again.  
"Jack, you're right," Sue started.  
"What," he asked, positive that he needed his hearing checked.  
"Jack, you're right." she repeated. "Lucy didn't come to work today, and I didn't have the slightest clue where she was... until now."  
"What do you mean," He asked suspicious, and more than a little worried.  
"Look, when I got up this morning I found a baseball bat, you know, the one you gave me last Christmas,"  
"Uh-huh," Jack nodded completely caught up in the conversation and oblivious to the fact that the whole office was watching him intently.  
"Well, we barely ever take that thing out of the closet, well at least Lucy never does," She said blushing.  
"Sue, will you just get to the point," Jack snapped, as Bobby gave him a disapproving look.  
"Sorry. Well, Lucy isn't at the apartment, and she isn't at work, and just by looking at this, you can tell. I think she was kidnapped Jack," she finished, more than a little flustered.

"Sorry. Well, Lucy isn't at the apartment, and she isn't at work, and just by looking at this, you can tell. I think she was kidnapped Jack," she finished, more than a little flustered.  
"I'll be right there," Jack announced, getting up out of his seat. " That was about Lucy," Jack said grabbing his coat, and ignoring all the confused looks sent his way.  
For a few moments, everyone looked at each other, and then they got up to leave. Tara stepped out first and was met by a very confused Myles.  
"What's going on? Where everybody going," He asked.  
"To Sue's. Nobody knows anything, except that it's about Lucy. If you really want to know, ask Jack. He's the one who got the phone call," D quickly summarized.  
"Ah," Myles nodded, as if he finally understood, when in reality he didn't know much more than he did before. Finally he shrugged, went in to get his coat, and followed everyone out the door.

"What are you all doing here," asked Sue. She looked at Jack in partial amusement. "When you said you were coming, you didn't mention anything about everyone coming."  
Tara stepped forward. "Sue we're you're friends. And Lucy's too. Well at least most of us are anyway," she remarked quietly.  
Sue smiled and Myles rolled his eyes.  
" Jack couldn't have stopped us if he tried. We don't know a thing, other than this being about Lucy. So what is it," she asked taking a breath, finally done her speech.  
Sue leaned forward. "I think she's been kidnapped," Sue whispered seriously.  
Tara's eyes grew wide. "What? When? Why? How?"  
Sue shivered, and started signing for her to come have a look in the living room. Everyone followed and at first didn't see anything suspicious about the whole scene.  
"Well-maybe, you just left the baseball bat out and forgot to put it away," Tara suggested, trying to be rational about the whole thing.  
"I don't think so," Sue shook her head. "Lucy barely touches it, and the last time, I took it out was months ago."  
Tara sighed and looked at the rest of the team. She knew that it would be 24 hours before Lucy could be considered missing, and no matter how much she believed Sue's story, she couldn't do anything about it now.  
Sue stood in silence, looking down at the baseball bat, when all of the sudden, she remembered the night before, and stumbling over the baseball bat in the dark. "Oh no" she gasped. "Oh no, oh no, oh no!" She crossed to the other side of the room and faced the wall. "I can't believe this! Oh, this is all my fault," She wailed, burying her face in her hands.  
Jack followed her, and turned her around to face him, so that she could read his lips. "None of this is your fault," he gently told her.  
"Yes it is," Sue claimed. "If I had known..." she trailed off.  
"But you didn't," Jack reminded her.  
"But I did," she said. "Or... I almost did. Last night I tripped over the baseball bat, and I should have known that something wasn't right; I should have known that Lucy wasn't here, she almost always waits around for me and I should have known-"  
"Sue," Jack gently told her. "None of this is your fault. You didn't know, and even if you had figured it out before now, it wouldn't change much. It isn't your fault Sue," he repeated looking deep into her eyes.  
She sighed deeply. "I know," she said at last.  
"Come on," Jack finally said. "Let's go for a walk."

"Do you think Lucy will be okay," Sue said softly, her voice almost at a whisper.  
"I don't know...all we can do is hope and pray for the best," Jack replied with a sad smile.  
"You're right," Sue muttered to herself. "I just-I just wish there was more I could do to help. I feel so helpless," Sue confessed, groaning.  
"We'll find her," Jack promised.  
"I hope so," Sue whispered. She looked into Jack's comforting gaze and she found relief there. A single tear rolled silently down her cheek, and she brushed it away quickly.  
Jack reached out and pulled Sue into his embrace. All he wanted to do was hold her, and take away all the pain she was feeling. "First David and now this," Jack thought sadly. He held her tightly and suddenly he got the urge to kiss her, long passionately and deeply. All he wanted was for Lucy to come back, and to make Sue forget the gripping pain that she was feeling in her heart. He held her closer, and breathed in the sweet aroma of Sue's hair as he thought of what he should do. Finally he settled for a simple kiss on the top of her head. Jack leaned in and he slowly gave to her a sweet, loving kiss on Sue's beautiful golden head. He wanted to give her more, but for now that was all he was willing to offer. Sue was hurting, and he wasn't allowed to date Sue anyway, so, even though his heart already belonged to Sue, and even though it was crying out to act with all the passion that he had inside him, he settled for less. "It's the appropriate thing to do," Jack told himself silently.  
Jack pulled away and Sue smiled as she felt the tender touch of Jack's lips against her forehead. "Thanks," she signed.  
"Your Welcome," he signed in return.  
Sue turned to Jack with a sad and solemn expression on her face. "Jack, do you have any idea why she was kidnapped," she inquired seriously.  
` Jack shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I don't," he said apologetically.  
"It's okay," Sue assured him. She sighed heavily. "What am I ever going to do without Lucy? What if she doesn't come back," She thought, nibbling on her lower lip. "It's going to be ok," She said aloud.


	4. Chapter 4

**Is anyone still interested in me posting more chapters?**

Lucy's eyes opened and gradually came into focus. Directly above her, was a very detailed design, engraved in the solid oak ceiling directly above her. "Where am I," she mumbled. "And Why do I feel like I've been here before," Lucy cried out exasperated.  
"Hmm...let's see...that would be because, perhaps you have," a deep russian accent rumbled from across the room.  
"What," Lucy said. She tried to get up from the bed she was lying on but found she was tied there. Then she twisted onto her face to get a glimpse of the man who was speaking to her.  
She stared back at him in shock. "You're-"  
"That would be correct," he said calmly, as if she had already told him what his name was. "Indeed I am Sergay Mangroves, but now you may call me Yistof Mangroves." Seeing Lucy's puzzled expression he explained that it was a nickname he earned back in prison.  
Lucy shook her head and relaxed on the bed she seemed to be chained to. Suddenly she burst out laughing. There really wasn't anything all that funny, but she was a little bit shocked. Normally, because she was only a router she wouldn't be kidnapped, and she was going a little bit crazy. To her, it felt like a flashback, and she was very confused about what she was doing in this strange place.  
"Pardon me, but would you mind telling me what you are laughing at," he asked in a slightly injured tone of voice, although in reality, he was finding their reunnion very amusing.  
"Sorry," Lucy replied. "I-uh-I just wasn't expecting to see you again," She explained shaking her head.  
"Figures," he replied. "Well, I just thought I'd tell you, this time Myles won't be saving you."  
"Saving me? What," Lucy asked. Finally she remembered the case she'd been on with Myles...  
They had been dating at the time and had gone undercover as a married couple. (Jack and Tara had also gone undercover as another married couple, while Bobby and D took care of surviellance) Eventually, right before Sergay had been arrested, he'd pointed a gun to Lucy's head. Luckily, Myles had arrived just in the nick of time, and had managed to save Lucy's life.  
She laughed. "Oh course not. What was I thinking? Don't worry: I won't get my hopes up," she promised.  
Sergay gave Lucy an odd look, but she didn't see it, because her gaze was fixed elsewhere. "Strange. Especially for someone who seemed to be so in the love with the man. You couldn't really be serious," he asked, counting on Myles and Lucy's relationship for the plan he kept in the back of his mind.  
Lucy winced. "Please stop. I regret that I even spoke to the man, let alone fell in love with him. It was a serious mistake, and one I don't intend to make again."  
Sergay looked confused and for a moment lost. "How? Maybe you had a disagreement, but you still love him, don't you? Of course you do," he finished, reassuring himself that his plan would work. "So what are you now: married, engaged, dating,or even just pretending to be friends," he asked hopefully, not allowing himself to believe they could have any other relationship.  
Lucy bit her lip to prevent herself from laughing. "This guy is a nutcase!And I thought Myles was bad,." she thought. "Bitter enemies," she told him truthfully.  
Sergay drew in a breath sharply. This was not going as he planned. He stared out the window, almost unsure of his next step. Suddenly he turned around, and went to untie Lucy. He then grabbed a black bag sitting near the door and turned to Lucy. "Come with me," He commanded.

"Hey mate. Anything special you wanted to talk to Lucy about before she disappeared," Bobby casually asked Myles. Seeing his surprised look he said, "Well we've all seen the way you've been chasing her around, and frankly, if I didn't know better, I'd say you were going to ask her on a date."  
Myles sighed."Actually, I was going to apologize for the way I've treated her in the past... and for cheating on her. I never did bring that one up," Myles said to Bobby.  
Bobby stared at Myles for a whole minute before answering. "I didn't know you were capable of doing that without pressure," he commented thoughtfully.  
"Neither did I," Myles whispered to himself.  
Bobby shook his head. "What brought this up anyways?"  
"Oh...Nora. Well that, and..."  
"Yeah," Bobby asked, fascinated by this new side of Myles.  
"You remember when I was shot, and told everyone I'd change? Well, in the hospital, before I came back to the office, I-," Myles paused. "I wrote her a letter."  
Bobby was left speechless.  
"You know a letter of apology. I've been trying to get ahold of her, to apologize, but something always got in the way, and now this," Myles said.  
"Don't worry we'll find her. And uh...about that letter thing...good luck with that," he said patting Myles on the shoulder.

Sue looked around the office sadly. She missed Lucy. First David, and now Lucy!What else could go wrong?  
Tara looked sympethetically at her from across the room. Slowly she made her way over to her. "What's up," she asked.  
Sue looked up at her and sighed. "I guess life is just getting me down today. You know, today is just the sort of day where I need David."  
"What do you mean," Tara asked worried about where this was heading.  
"You know, David is the sort of guy who always knows what to do or to say to make me feel special. He lets me forget about what's going on, and I know," Sue sighed. "I thought, that he would always be there for me as a I guess I was wrong."  
"I'm sorry Sue. And don't worry. He'll be back His heart is just broken right now from loving without getting the same type of love back. He won't be able to stay away long. I know I wouldn't," Tara added with a smile.  
Sue smiled back. "Thank you. Tara?"  
"Yeah," Tara asked quietly.  
"Would you mind moving into my apartment? Until Lucy gets back?"  
"I would love to," Tara signed.


	5. Chapter 5

**All right DiamondsR4eva, this is for you. (and for anyone else who's still reading this story.) **

Lucy stepped into the dazzling white blanket of snow that sparkled underneath her feet. She looked out across the horizon and saw a beautiful sunset. "Wow! It's beautiful," she breathed.  
"Yes it is," Sergay said behind her shoulder.  
She shivered, having forgotten he was there in the first place. "Why are we here," she asked nervously.  
"Oh my Dear," he said. "Haven't you guessed?"  
"Sorry. Nope. I guess you'll have to fill me in. The only explanation I can think of is if you're about to either take me somewhere or kill me," Lucy said, playing dumb.  
"Wrong, and wrong again. If you'll kindly step over here," he said leading her towards the gorgeous view she had witnessed a couple moments ago.  
Lucy looked around. "And?"  
Sergay opened his black bag and handed her a sign. "Hold this," he instructed.  
Then Sergay took a few steps back, pulled out a camera and began to tape her. After a few moments of laughing, Lucy managed to maintain control.  
"What am I going to do? What should I say? I need to send some sort of message," Lucy thought.  
After a few moments of thinking she signed, (while holding the sign) Myles-engagement-Johnson, hoping that everyone on her team will remember the case where Myles and her posed as a couple and would remember the place Lucy had said they got engaged at. After signing she looked down and read the message on the sign: Myles, if you want to see Lucy alive again, come to Red National Highland Park with one million dollars. Lucy then started laughing again.  
After a few minutes Sergay turned off the tape. "What was that," he snapped, starting to get angry.  
"What," Lucy asked nervously.  
"The hand movements. They aren't some kind of signal are they?"  
Lucy's eyes widened. She didn't know he was that smart. "Am I ever in trouble now," she thought to herself. "Oh! Um... My fingers were starting to freeze up, so I needed to keep them warm," she lied.  
Sergay looked down at her. "I know that was a lie. Now... what were you saying?"  
Lucy took a deep breath. "I said I was okay, and I understand if Myles doesn't have the time to come get me."  
"Of course he has time to come get you. He loves you for crying out loud," Sergay screamed at her. "Well, it doesn't matter anyways. I have everything under control, and no one will mess with my plan," he hissed menacingly into her ear before stomping off into the snow.  
Sergay Mangroves had only taken a few steps, when he seemed to remember something. He turned around and led Lucy back into the cabin. Then he tied her up and left locking the door behind him.  
"Well, that wasn't too bad," Lucy told herself as she sat tied up in a chair in the center of the room.

"I think we have something," announced D as he held up a video tape.  
The team, then all sat silently as they began to watch the tape that had Lucy on it.  
"Too bad there's audio," commented Jack, as he glanced momentarily at Sue.  
On the tape they saw Lucy with a brilliant smile on her face while she held up a ratty sign with obscure writing. In the background they heard the howling of the wind, and the faint chirping of birds. It showed Lucy laughing hysterically, and finally stopping for a moment to think. After about fifteen seconds she started signing, but it was very brief. Then Lucy looked down as if she was thinking about something else, and started laughing again. Finally the tape was cut.  
"Well at least she's happy," Myles remarked.  
"That's one way to put it," Bobby said.  
"Why would she be holding a sign, that was written for Myles only," D muttered thoughtfully to himself, but no one paid much attention.  
Sue smiled. "Did anyone else notice her signing?"  
Everyone nodded, so she continued. "She signed: Myles, engagement, Johnson. Does that mean anything to anyone here?"  
"No, but more importantly why was she talking to Myles," Jack joked.  
"That's a good point Jack," Tara commented. "She obviously hates him, so, do you think there's something she's not telling us? About her and Myles I mean?"  
"Oooh, now there's something I never thought of! Could Myles actually have the upper hand against Lucy? No, I don't think so," Bobby said laughing.  
Myles sat quietly at his desk for a few moments, as if going over something in his mind, when finally he spoke up. "I've got it."  
"What," Sue asked quickly.  
"I know what she's trying to say. Does anyone remember that case with the Russian drug dealer Sergay Mangroves?" After seeing that no one seemed to recall the case he continued. "The case where Jack and Tara went undercover as a couple, and the only time Lucy and I went undercover as a couple as well." Recognition dawned in everyone's eyes.(except for Sue's, because she hadn't been part of the teamyet) "Well, for our cover our last name was Johnson, and we told Sergay that I we got engaged at The Alpine Resort."  
Tara's eyes lit up. "The Alpine Resort? That place I had been trying to get Stanley to go with me over Christmas?"  
"The one and only," Myles replied.  
"Wow! I've been dying to go there for almost three years now. Oh my-, Who's idea was it," Tara asked calming down a little.  
"Lucy's," Myles shrugged.  
"Figures," Tara mumbled bitterly, turning away.  
"So that's where Lucy's being held," D said clearly, drawing everyone's attention back to the video.  
"Alright. Let's move," said Jack.

**Please review! The sooner I get reviews, the sooner I'll post another chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

The team had driven to the alpine resort in three different cars. As they drove through, they noticed, that there were around four luxiourious cabins, fresh snow, a skating rink and a magnificant view.  
"Wow," everyone seemed to say, as they gazed at the beauty of this tranquil resort.  
"Now do you see why I wanted to go here," Tara sighed dreamily, talking to no one in particular.  
"Yeah," Bobby smiled at her and nodded. He couldn't help but agree with her. This was paridise.

Sue and Tara sat in one of the cars and the guys split up in two different directions. Jack and Bobby raced to the left, and Myles and D ran to the right. Jack stormed into one cabin, and found it empty but beautiful, and Bobby and D found it the same as well.  
Myles tried the door, but found it locked so he broke it down. Inside he saw a cozy cabin painted with warm colors, that was similar to one in a painting, except that this one was filled with modern conveniences. In the center of the main room Lucy sat, tied to a chair, as she looked at him with a strange expression on her face.  
When Lucy heard the door break down, she whirled around in shock. Didn't Sergay take the key with him? When she saw Myles she breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that now she'd be safe, but she was also very confused to find him here. This was mainly because Sergay had told her that she was in love with him. For a split second it felt like the dream that Sergay had told her would never come true: except for one thing: she wasn't in love with him anymore.  
"Myles," she asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Myles," she asked. "What are you doing here?"  
Myles looked at Lucy as if she was crazy.  
"Could you untie me please," she requested, more than a little annoyed.  
"Sure," he said, and started with the task.  
Myles then called out, as he was untying Lucy that he found her, and she was alone.  
"Thank you," she said, rubbing her wrists as the rest of the team entered the room.  
"Lucy," Sue called, running forward. "Are you okay?"  
Lucy smiled "I'm fine. Don't worry. I'm okay now."  
Sue looked at her strangely. "What was with all that laughing on the tape?"  
Lucy laughed, shaking her head. "Mr. Mangroves. You never know what's coming or going with him. I'd hardly know it was a kidnapping!"  
Sue frowned. "So you were surprised to see us?"  
"Yes, but don't worry. I wasn't confused. I understood it was a kidnapping, but half the time it felt like an interview."  
Sue looked over at Myles. "Huh?"  
"Mr Mangroves has a different way of doing things. For example if he's threatening your life he'll be very polite about it, and his moods are hard to predict."  
Sue nodded. "I'll see you later, Luce. I have a feeling some other people want to talk to you too."  
Bobby came out and hugged Lucy. "I missed you," he said gently.  
"I missed you too," she replied.  
Tara came out and hugged Lucy. "We have some serious catching up to do," she said pulling back. "So, did your kidnapper let you choose where to go?"  
"What," Lucy asked. "Oh, The Alpine Resort. No, I didn't get to pick, but on our case I mentioned this place specifically with you in mind."  
Tara laughed. "I thought so. Obviously someone has good taste," she commented.  
"What can I say? I learn from the best!"  
"See you around," Tara asked. Lucy nodded.  
"Hi Lucy," Jack said.  
"Hey Jack."  
"So, good job on your secret message," Jack told her.  
"Thanks. So, who figured it out anyway?"  
"Myles. That was who it was for wasn't it," asked Jack.  
"Not exactly, but I guess I shouldn't be surprised he's the one who figured it out," Lucy said,thinking aloud.  
"Why's that?"  
"Well you can't expect others to remember personal information on your cases now can you?"  
"No, I guess not. See you later," Jack called, walking away.  
"Bye," Lucy replied.  
"Hi Lucy," D said  
"Hey!"  
"It's been getting kind of hectic in the office lately. I don't know how we survived without you."  
"Me either," Lucy teased.  
"Honestly though, it's good to have you back," D said sincerely.  
"Thank you D."  
"You're welcome," he said quietly, before he walked away.  
Lucy turned around to face Myles. "Myles," she said.  
"Yeah," Myles asked, surprised that she was actually speaking to him.  
"Thank you for uh... showing up when you did," Lucy smiled.  
"My pleasure," he said, envisioning the letter he'd written to her in his mind.

D walked back to the crowd of happy people, and braced himeself to deliver the bad news. "Listen up people: There's something I need to tell you. There's a blizzard coming, and we're going to have to stay here for the night.  
Lucy's eyes widened in fear."Oh no! I can't believe this! I actually have to stay here another couple hours? How will I survive?"  
Sue looked at her and sensed what she was thinking. "Don't worry," she whispered. "You can bunk in a cabin with me and Tara. Hopefully, if we keep the subject matter light, you can forget as much as possible about the kidnapping, and it won't be so bad."  
Lucy smiled gratefully at her.  
Tara grinned from ear to ear. "Yes! My dreams are finally coming true! Hopefully the blizzard will last longer than normal, and we'll stay here an extra two weeks," Tara whispered excitedly to herself.  
Bobby sat beside Tara and laughed quietly at her excitement. "If she were my girlfriend, I'd take her here anytime she wanted. For that matter if she were my girlfriend I'd take her anywhere, anytime she wanted. That Stanly bloke doesn't know what he's missing out on," Bobby thought for a while, as he too got caught up in the excitement of it all.  
"This is horrible...for Lucy! If I was here without her, or if I was here with different circumstances everything would be still... I am here now. And so is Sue. I'll have to remember to come back here someday. You know, this would be the perfect spot for an engagement...to Sue...with the skating rink and everything," Jack allowed his thoughts to trail as his lips curled up into a smile.  
Myles glanced around the room filled with mostly happy people. "This place is beautiful. And I could almost see myself getting engaged here...but something doesn't feel is it? Maybe the fact that a kidnapping took place here? Maybe it's that Mangroves is still on the loose, or maybe it's something else? Wait a minute! This may be the perfect opportunity to apologize to Lucy! I won't make any ridiculous demands right now, but if the opportunity presents itself, I'll just have to snatch it up, won't I," Myles thought carefully as a devious smile began to form.  
D looked around the room suspiciously, as one by one, everyone except Lucy appeared to be totally in favor of staying at The Alpine Resort for the night. "Apparently, Lucy and I are the only ones here in favor of returning as soon as possible. This is not good," D thought to himself, shaking his head. "I need to call my wife," D announced, as he walked away. 


	7. Chapter 7

"So, how should we divide the cabins," D asked, once again taking charge.  
"Well, Tara, Lucy and I have already decided to share one cabin," announced Sue, as she spoke up for the girls.  
Jack looked at Bobby.  
Bobby shrugged. "Well, we're going to need something to do, in case we're snowed we may as well bunk together. I am not spending a whole day chatting on my cell phone."  
"So that leaves the remaining two cabins," commented Myles.  
"Any preferences," asked D politely.  
"Well, if it's all the same to you, I think I'll take cabin number ," Myles said with an air of authority.  
D raised an eyebrow. "Of course. Just out of curiosity, why cabin number three?"  
"That's the cabin I found Lucy tied up in," he remarked quietly. "I have a feeling I'll find something in there."

Tara opened the door to her cabin and immediately started to gush. "Oh this is so cu-ute," she squealed. She glanced around the room.  
Her feet were on warm, cherry red wool carpet, and directly in front of her was an enormous leather sofa pushed up against the wall. Behind her was a fireplace, with the flames already starting to roar. The walls and the roof were made of solid oak, and high in the ceiling, there was a beautiful design, that reminded her of the stars. The room was spacious, but cozy, and judging by the size of the room it looked as though more than four people would make the cabin feel crowded. On the far side of the room, to the right of the sofa, there were three doors that were left slightly open.  
Sue smiled slightly. She loved it already, but she wasn't willing to get overly excited about something that made her friend unhappy.  
Lucy smiled nervously. "Well it is beautiful," she admitted.  
Sue and Lucy reluctantly sat down on the sofa, beside Tara.  
Suddenly Tara leaped to her feet. "I'll go make us some popcorn," she announced.  
"Popcorn," Sue and Lucy asked in unison.  
Tara practically skipped towards the door, and opened it. "Wrong door. Bathroom," she explained. Then she tried the next one. "Bedroom. Three beds," she announced. "Ah! Finally! The Kitchen," she said in excitement.  
Sue and Lucy followed her in, and to their surprise they saw a regualar modern day kitchen. "Oh wow," said Lucy. "If I ever want to forget where I am, this is just the place to go." "True," Sue said, relieved that Lucy could finally relax.  
Tara started making popcorn and she and Sue began filling Lucy in on everything she'd been missing.  
"So," Lucy said, after Sue and Tara finished. "How much did you need me at work," she asked, teasing but still curious.  
Tara laughed. "I think Sue has been needing you a whole lot more than anyone else."  
Lucy got serious. "David?"  
"Yeah," Sue and Tara said in unison.  
"On a lighter note," Tara began. "I think Sue and Jack are growing closer."  
Sue rolled her eyes.  
"Really," Lucy asked grinning. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
"If you don't remember Sue changed the subject," Tara reminded her.  
"Oh yeah," Lucy said nodding. "So? What happened? Any interesting new developments," Lucy asked eagerly.  
"Plenty," Tara announced. "First of all, Sue went to Jack's apartment and told him about the breakup, before any of the other guys knew."  
"Interesting," commented Lucy.  
"I just wound up there. I was out jogging, we met and he invited me inside. I don't even know why I told him," Sue said trying to shrug it off.  
"Whatever you say," Lucy said ignoring her, as her smile grew wider and wider by the minute. "And?"  
"I don't know anything for sure at the moment, but I do know Jack and Sue have been spending a lot of time together lately," Tara offered,excited as well. (Lucy's excitement is contagious)  
"Oohhh,"Lucy started.  
"Well if you're going to gossip about me, at least learn to do it, when I'm not around," laughed Sue, as she got up to leave the kitchen.  
Tara and Lucy looked at each other, and then followed her out of the room. Sue went into the main room and looked out the window, gazing at the stars. Tara just watched her, while Lucy quietly approached her.  
"This might be your last chance," Lucy quietly said from behind her.  
"What," Sue asked alarmed.  
"To see Jack. You never know how long that blizzard will last."  
Sue looks from her to the window, and back again.  
"I'll be fine. Go on, Sue."  
Sue waits for a couple minutes until finally she makes up her mind. "Okay, fine, I'll go. But only for a few minutes. I'll be right back," Sue said still unsure, talking more to herself than to Lucy.  
Lucy nodded. Sue quickly grabbed her coat and put on her boots. Then she quickly dashed out into the snow in the direction of Jack's cabin. Lucy and Tara watched her go smiles spreading widely on their faces.

Jack looked out his window, in a cabin identical to the girls' to see Sue trudging through the snow towards his cabin.  
"What is she doing here," Jack asked aloud.  
Bobby laughed and got up. "What do you think, Mate? Isn't it obvious," he commented, laughing to himself.  
"But there's a blizzard coming," said Jack clearly upset by Sue's lack of sense.  
"So what," Bobby shrugged.  
Jack looked at Bobby as if he were crazy. Then he gave a huge sigh, and went to let Sue inside.  
"Hi," Sue said looking at Jack from the open doorway. "Can I come in?"  
Jack looked at her. "Sure.. What are you doing here," Jack asked, as he stepped aside and gave her room to come inside the cabin.  
Sue smiled. "What do you mean," she asked curiously, knowing exactly what he meant.  
Jack sighed. "There's a blizzard know as well as I do, that it could be dangerous, wandering around outside. It would be safer to stay indoors. So... why are you coming to visit me now?"  
Sue giggled. "Do you want me to leave," she asked politely.  
Jack looked into her eyes. "No I don't want you to leave," he admitted. "I just-want you to be careful. That's all."  
"Okay I'll be careful," she promised, smiling.  
Sue and Jack stared, at each other, and gradually found each other being lost in the depths of each other's eyes.  
After a few moment of silence, they turned, spellbound towards each other, and gradually began to move closer.  
Sue leaned into Jack, and finally her lips met his. Jack began kissing her back almost immediately, and a spark was kindled. Gently and passionately they continued kissing, oblivious to everything around them. Jack and Sue held on, both wishing desperately that the moment would last forever.  
Their kiss wasn't a conscious effort. Jack and Sue both loved each other, and the fireplace, and the fact that Bobby had left, (even though none of them noticed it) managed to nudge them towards each other, so that they were no longer in control.  
They continued kissing, thrilled that this time there was nothing to interupt them. Suddenly Jack pulled back.  
"The rules," he reminded her.  
"Oh, right," I guess I forgot," Sue blushed, forcing herself to pull back.  
"I guess I did too," Jack admitted. "Why don't we sit down," he asked.  
Sue nodded.  
Jack and Sue sat gazing into each other's eyes, as their bodies soaked in the warmth of the fireplace, and the love they had for each other.  
"Why don't we talk," Sue suggested, knowing that if they didn't do anything else, another kiss was inevitable.  
Jack looked at her, wanting with everything that was in him, to just kiss her again, but he knew she was right. "Okay..." he started.  
"Yes," Sue asked, not knowing how much longer she could restrain herself.  
Jack looked at her. "So why did you come here anyways," he finally asked, knowing the reason, but he didn't else to say.  
"Well actually it was kind of Lucy's idea," Sue admitted, as Jack nodded. "But I wanted to come here anyways. She reminded me that I might not see you tommorrow, and well, I thought I'd drop by and...kiss you goodnight," she finished, blushing. "Well actually, I was just planning on talking to you," she admitted. "But this works too.  
"I'm glad you came," Jack admitted. "So how's Lucy?"  
"Oh she's good. Tara mentioned our relationship, and then she seemed to forget all about the kidnapping," Sue said laughing.  
Jack laughed as well. "The magical cure," he teased.  
Sue and Jack stared at each other wondering what they were going to do next. Finally Sue reached for Jack's hand and they sat in silence watching the fire.  
Eventually Sue spoke up again."You know, I should probably get back," said Sue, not moving.  
"Yeah, you probably should," agreed Jack.  
Sue turned to Jack ad moved in for another kiss. She leaned in, drinking in the delectible kiss that she knew she would remember forever. Jack tasted and loved it, slowly begining to kiss her back. None of them were thinking anymore but they really didn't care. They continued to kiss for a much longer length of time, as they lazily thought of stopping, but none of them acted on that thought. They continued kissing for longer than was really necessary for just a goodnight kiss, but neither of them wanted to let go. Seconds passed, and still they continued kissing. Finally, when they couldn't take it anymore, they paused to get a breath of fresh air.  
"Goodbye Jack," Sue breathed, pushing herself away from him. She would love to stay and kiss him all night, but that was just ridiculous. There was Lucy, who didn't want to stay at the resort and then there were the rules. She knew if she didn't leave now, she probably never would.  
"Goodbye Sue Thomas," he replied, wishing she wouldn't go either, but knowing she should. If he voiced his thoughts and asked her to stay, she probably would, and that was just dangerous.  
" I should go," she said and turned in slow motion to walk quietly out the door.  
Jack followed her, and watched her leave. Just before Sue managed to walk away, she turned around and Jack leaned in for one final kiss. Sue gave in and put her arms around his neck. She knew people were probably watching, from her cabins, but she didn't care. Anyways, she just couldn't resist. Everyone knew something was probably going on betweeen them, or at least there should be, so it probably didn't matter to much anyways. Time seemed to stop as Sue and Jack stood kissing each other, and logically it wasn't exactly wise to be kissing outside, when a blizzard would be coming soon, but neither Sue nor Jack were thinking straight, so they kept kissing. They realized that if either of them let go, Sue would go back to her cabin, and they might not get another chance for another kiss.  
Eventually Sue and Jack's mind went back to the present and they started to realize the danger of what they were doing. Sue and Jack reluctantly pulled away, knowing that, at least for tonight, it was over. Sue slowly began to back away, and slowly bean to turn. As she walked away, an almost pained expression came upon her face. She wanted to race back over to Jack and finish where they had left off, but held back, knowing it was the right thing to do. Jack stepped back inside his cabin, and watched Sue inch back to her cabin, admist the whirling snow, as he thought of escorting her there himself, but he also knew he would never make it back. Jack closed his eyes, as he began to imagine he was reliving his last kiss with Sue. "I wonder what our next one will be like," he thought to himself, dreaming.

"Yes," Lucy exclaimed in excitement."I can't wait to find out what happens," she squealed.  
Tara smiled. "You are pathetic, Lucy," she announced.  
Lucy shrugged. "I know. I can't believe she actually went. Normally she just says no."  
Tara shrugged. "I guess you just caught her at the right moment," Tara explained.  
After a few more minutes of excitement, Tara started to settle down.  
"Tara, I'm going to look around for a deck of cards. I think I saw some somewhere."  
Tara nodded. "Oh yeah. On the kitchen counter... but Lucy... don't you think you'd rather talk about Sue and Jack, than play a boring old game of cards," she smiled mischeviously, as she started to torture her friend.  
Lucy looked straight back at her. "Yes... but I won't find out anything I don't know already, so there's absolutely no point," she said to herself trying to stay in control. "Besides, we need a distraction tonight: something to keep our minds focused."  
Tara shook her head. "You actually think this will help," Tara asked, knowing that it wouldn't.  
"No, but it's worth a try," Lucy admitted.  
Tara laughed.  
"Look if we talk any longer about Sue and Jack, I'll have no choice, but to run up to the cabin, and see what they're up to. And something tells me that won't go so well," Lucy sceamed, going crazy.  
"Lucy, calm down. Go get the deck of cards," Tara ordered.  
Lucy laughed, and got up and left the room, as Tara smiled to herself.  
Knock! Knock! Knock!  
"That must be Sue," Tara said to herself. "After all, she said she'd only be a few minutes."  
Tara jerked the door open and burst out laughing. "Bobby," she exclaimed, shocked, but still happy to see him. "What are you doing here?"  
"I could ask you the same question," Bobby replied seriously, but Tara knew he was teasing.  
"No you couldn't," she laughed. "This is my cabin... but, since Sue is over at your cabin, I guess I can let you in," Tara stared up at him, but didn't budge.  
"Oh, hey Bobby," Lucy said, walking towards the open doorway. "What are you doing here," she smiled, waiting for his answer.  
"I just thought I'd come over and say goodnight to a couple of lovely sheilas. Is that all right with you," he asked, as Lucy and Tara both burst out laughing. "Oh, wait, I think I missed one. Have either of you seen Sue," he asked, knowing their answer already.  
Lucy's smile started to spread once again. "Come on in Bobby. You just said the magic words," she said, pushing Tara aside.  
Tara shook her head, and Bobby burst out laughing.  
"So..." Lucy began, after everyone was settled on the couch. "What is going on with those two? You didn't come here just to say goodnight did you," she asked hopefully.  
"No, I didn't," Bobby admitted.  
"Well," Tara demanded, as she too got up in the excitement of it all.  
Bobby sighed. "Actually, when I left they were leaning in for a kiss," he confessed.  
"Yes," Tara and Lucy shreaked in unison.  
Bobby rolled his eyes, and decided to change the subject. "So uh... what do you think of the resort," he asked curiously.  
Tara beamed. "I love it," she sighed ecstatic.  
Bobby grinned. Just the reaction he wanted.  
Lucy sighed. "It's not the resort, I mind. It's the memories. I don't even know what happened, or why. All I know, is, one minute I'm in my apartment drinking coffee, the next I'm," Lucy paused. "Tied to a bed, having an interview with Mangroves himself," Lucy exclaimed upset.  
Tara looked at her sympathetically, and Bobby smiled at her.  
"To tell you the truth," we don't know much either," Bobby finally admitted.  
Tara smiled faintly, not really knowing of anything helpful she could say at the moment. "I'll be in the kitchen," Lucy announced, getting up.  
"The kitchen," Bobby repeated confused.  
Tara turned to him. "The only place that looks normal. It resembles a typical modern-day kitchen. It helps Lucy forget where she is," she explained.  
"Ah! Sorry I mentioned it," Bobby replied.  
"Come on. Lucy needs our help," Tara reminded him.  
Bobby nodded and followed her to the kitchen.

Lucy slammed the door behind her, and sank against it with a moan. "What am I going to do," she thought."Breathe, Lucy breathe," she reminded herself, closing her eyes.  
As soon as her eyes were shut the world started spinning. Lucy saw the stormy eyes of Sergay turn around to face her. Darkness, pain and Sergay's watchful gaze. A blanket of snow, spinning around and around, and in the background she heard, once again the noise of a door being broken down. Then she saw Myles face and almost felt sensation of a gun being held to her head..."  
"Lucy," Tara called from the other side of the door.  
Lucy's eyes snapped open, and all at once the spinning stopped. "What," she asked, quickly.  
"Lucy. Open up," Bobby called. "It's only us!"  
Lucy sighed, and got up, looking out the kitchen window. As soon as she did, the door flew open, hitting the wall.  
"Sorry about that," Bobby apologized.  
Lucy shrugged. "It's not my cabin anways. At least it's still attached."  
"What is it," Tara whispered, approaching her.  
" I don't know," sighed Lucy, unable to express how she felt at the moment.  
"Hey, why don't we talk about something else," suggested Bobby, feeling badly, for bringing up the subject.  
Lucy nodded, sitting down on a nearby stool.  
"Now that is a good idea," Tara said, hoping Lucy would cheer up soon.  
"You know, we really missed you Lucy," Bobby said after a few moments of silence.  
Lucy smiled. "Did you miss me, or just having a rutor around," she asked, thinking back to the one time she'd considering transferring.  
Bobby grinned. "Gee, I dunno. What do you think Tara?"  
"Hmm... I'd definitely say, something was missing. Who would have guessed," Tara said, teasing.  
"Not me. However I found something else you're good for, Luce," he continued.  
Lucy raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And would that be?"  
"Myles," Tara explained, answering for him.  
Bobby looked surprised, and gave Tara a questioning look.  
"Great minds think alike," she explained, not wanting anyone to know that she could read his mind most of the time.  
"Indeed they do," Bobby agreed.  
Lucy rolled her eyes. "So, how badly did he behave, when I was gone," Lucy asked, knowing full well, that she wasn't the only one capable of handling Myles.  
"Not too bad, all things considering," Bobby commented. "But personally, I think we all could have really used your help.  
"Definitely," Tara agreed.  
Lucy smiled mischeviously. "That reminds me. I had an idea and I just thought I'd run it by you, and see how it goes."  
Tara looked at her suspiciously, for a few moments and didn't say a word.  
"Shoot," Bobby commanded.  
"Well, I was thinking... I might go take a little vacation somewhere sunny and tropical. Not like here," Lucy said scheming. " I know you guys will be behind me all the way, so, uh... how does three weeks sound?"  
Bobby looked at her in shock. "Don't even think about it."  
Tara looked at her, confused for a moment, when suddenly, the lightbulb went on in her head, and she immediately understood where this was going.  
"Well, since everyone's proven they can get along just fine without me," Lucy continued, thrilled to be the mastermind behind another prank.  
"Wait just a because we can survive a couple days without our Lucy doesn't mean we can survive a whole three weeks," Bobby said. "Right Tara?"  
Tara gave Lucy a knowing look."I think we can handle it," she assured her friend.  
Bobby looked between Tara and Lucy for a total of five minutes before it dawned on him. "Oh," he laughed. "So, when did you get in on this," he asked Tara accusingly.  
Tara shrugged innocently. " Who knows," she teased.  
Lucy looked at her watch. "Shouldn't you be heading back Bobby," Lucy asked. "Sue's probably on her way over now."  
Bobby looked at Tara  
"There is a blizzard coming," Tara admitted.  
Lucy opened her mouth to say something but was interupted by the ringing of her cellphone. "Now who could that be," she said instead.  
"Lucy Dotson here," she answered.  
"Oh, Hello Lucy. This is Myles."  
"I noticed," Lucy muttered, under her breath.  
"Well, I just called to say that I might have found something linked to your kidnapping," Myles announced.  
"What is it," Lucy said lowering her voice.  
"Don't get your hopes up, but apparentely our Sergay Mangroves kept a journal."  
"You're kidding me," laughed Lucy.  
"Nope. If you don't believe me, come down here to see for yourself."  
"You know, I just might do that," Lucy said quietly to herself. "See you later Myles. I'll be right over."  
Tara gawked at Lucy. "Did she just say what I think she said," she asked Bobby.  
"I think she did."  
"Did you-Are you-Did you just say you were going to Myles cabin. Now," Tara asked shocked.  
"No. It's not what you think. He says he found something to do with the case," Lucy explained.  
Bobby laughed. "And you believe him," he asked  
"No... that's why I'm going to check it out my self," Lucy said slowly.  
Tara stood up. "You're crazy. But go ahead, if you really want to. Just remember: there's a blizzard, and the last thing you want is to get locked in a cabin with Myles."  
For a minute Lucy looked stunned, but then she recovered. "Don't worry. I've been kidnapped before," she said, trying to laugh it off.  
"But not by Myles," Bobby pointed out, getting up himself.  
"Good point," Lucy said. "And that is why I need to go now: so I can avoid disaster. See you later."  
Lucy grabbed her coat, put on her boots and dashed out the door.  
" That was something I never expected to see," Tara commented, as she watched her friend leave.  
"Me either Sheila," said Bobby shaking his head in confusion.


	8. Chapter 8

**All right! Here's the next chapter.**

"Myles," Lucy called shaking her boots off, on the doorstep. "Myles I'm coming in," she announced.  
"Go right ahead," Myles replied, a little distracted.  
Lucy took a deep breath, and quickly looked over her shoulder knowing that Tara and Bobby were watching her from their cabin. Finally she shrugged and pushed open the door. "Here we go again," she thought, bracing herself for another arguement with Myles.

Tara and Bobby sat facing each other on opposite ends of the kitchen counter, with two untouched cups of hot chocolate sitting directly in front of them.  
"So..." Bobby began.  
"Yes," Tara whispered, staring deeply into his eyes.  
"What's been happening lately," Bobby asked, finally bringing up the subject he'd wanted to all night.  
"Nothing much," Tara shrugged. "I guess you could say I'm still seeing Stanley."  
Bobby looked at her. "And I guess, you could say, Darcy and I are history... Obviously, she's not coming back."  
Tara looked at him in sympathy, but was a little confused. He had already told her this so she wondered why he was mentioning it again? "What is he trying to say," she thought to herself. "I'm sorry," Tara said, not knowing what else to say.  
"Yeah, I am too," Bobby said, looking down, at his hot chocolate. "Well-uh," Bobby began.  
"I'm ba-ack," Sue called," carefully shutting the door behind her.  
Tara and Bobby looked at each other.  
"I better go," Bobby told Tara, meaning it this time.  
Bobby got up from his chair and dumped his hot chocolate down the sink, just as Sue entered the room.  
"Hi Tara, Hi Bobby," Sue sang. "Where's Lucy?"  
Tara looked at Bobby. "Uh...this is a little difficult to explain," she started.  
Sue looked alarmed and took a seat.  
"No it isn't. She left. Got a call, and raced right over to Myles cabin," Bobby said quickly, getting his coat.  
Sue sighed in relief. "Well if that's all..." Sue said, unsure of why she should be worried. "You'd better run," she told Bobby.  
Bobby nodded. "I'll be sure to do that, but before I go, I just wanted to tell you goodnight."  
Sue smiled. "Goodnight Bobby."  
Bobby smiled, and then gave Tara a confused look.  
"I'm as lost as you are," she assured him, talking about Sue not being worried about Lucy going to Myles cabin. "If I find out anything, I'll let you know," Tara promised.  
"Thanks. I appreciate it." Bobby called over his shoulder, as he dashed over to the door.  
Tara turned to Sue. "So, why aren't you worried? This is Myles we're talking about here, remember?"  
Sue laughed. "I know, but I was hoping that maybe Lucy decided to give Myles another chance, and forgive him."  
"It was about the kidnapping," Tara said flatly.  
"What was," Sue asked.  
"She got a call from Myles, and said that he said that he had something to do with the kidnapping."  
"Oh," Sue said, clearly dissapointed.  
"Um... sheilas? I think we've got a problem," Bobby's voice came from the doorway.  
"Bobby? What are you still doing here," Tara asked, secretely pleased.  
Sue turned.  
"The blizzard kind of caught me," Bobby admitted.  
Sue groaned.  
"What?You don't hate me that much, do you Sue," Bobby teased.  
Sue sighed. "No, it's Lucy and Myles. Can you imagine them together? All alone, locked in a cabin?"  
Bobby made a face and Tara looked suddenly at Sue.  
"Poor Lucy," Tara began.  
"What is it," Sue asked, sensing there was something else, Tara wasn't telling her.  
"I-uh- I kind of warned Lucy about the idea of this happening," Tara said guiltily.  
Sue shook her head. " It doesn't matter anyway. Don't worry about it," Sue told her unconvincingly. "I'm going to bed," she announced, heading for the bedroom.  
Bobby looked at Tara. "Hey, it's not like you caused this to happen," he told her.  
"I know... it just feels like I did," Tara shrugged.  
"Hey! This wasn't your fault. All you did was point out the possibility," he reminded her.  
"Which was about 95% at that point," Tara added.  
Bobby was about to reply, when his phone rang. "Excuse me," he said, before answering.  
"Hey!Manning!"  
"Oh, hey Crash! Are you still at the girls cabin," Jack asked, making a very good guess.  
"What makes you think I'm at the girls cabin," Bobby asked.  
" Where else would you go? You can't stand Myles, and you wouldn't bother leaving to go see D. Oh, and I also happened to see you standing on the doorstep of the girls cabin."  
"Well that explains it. And yes, I'm still here. Where else would I go?"  
Jack laughed. "Are all the girls there," he asked.  
Bobby stopped grinning and became serious. "No, actually-"  
"No? What do you mean no," Jack demanded, grabbing his coat.  
"Easy there mate. Don't worry: everyone's safe and sound. Lucy just happens to be spending the night with Myles," Bobby replied slyly.  
"What," Jack roared into the phone. "You're kidding me! There is no way that would ever happen, and you know it!"  
Bobby laughed. "You're wrong there mate. Earlier today I would have backed you up on that one, a hundred percent, except for what I just saw with my own two eyes."  
"What did you see," Jack asked, entirely uprepared for what he was about to hear.  
"Lucy went to Myles cabin, of her own free will. All because she got a phone call from Myles, who said that he found something that might explain her kidnapping."  
"You're really serious," Jack said shocked.  
"I am. Sorry about leaving you hangin' there mate. I seriously did not mean to get stranded here with Sue and Tara," Bobby said  
"Later," Jack said, not believing that last comment one bit.

"Myles," Lucy asked, approaching him, as he sat down on his leather sofa, looking at a book.  
"What," he starts. "Oh, Hi Lucy. Here it is," Myles says as he triumphantly holds up the book he'd been reading.  
"Let me see that," Lucy demanded, and Myles casually handed it over.  
"The Diary of Yistof Mangroves," she read aloud.  
"Who's Yistof," Myles inquired curiously.  
"The new Sergay," she replied, making a face.  
Lucy began thumbing through it, enchanted by what she saw. "Wow. It's even his handwriting," she started, captivated.  
Lucy sat down carefully on one side of the couch while Myles sat on the other side. She began reading and paging through it thinking to herself, "Who wrote this?All the physical evidence seems to point towards Sergay, but Myles is the one who gave me this. I know I can't trust him, but this might be our only chance on catching this guy. If only," Lucy continued, her mind spinning, as she glanced suspiciously at Myles.  
Myles sighed quietly. "I wonder how long this is going to take," he thought. Sitting beside Lucy doing abolutely nothing made him ?Maybe because lately he'd been made to noticing how much time he'd been wasting, and whenever he talked to Lucy lately he had to restrain himself from apologizing, because he knew if he started, Lucy would stop listening.  
After about half an hour of thumbing through the diary, Lucy let out a gasp. "December sixth. Three days ago. The day I was kidnapped," she cried out, dropping the book into her lap.  
Myles looked at her, and let out a sigh of relief. "Turn the page," he commanded.  
"What," Lucy asked, confused.  
"If the book was written by Yistof, as he chooses to call himself ," Myles slowly began, "it would make sense that he would write about the kidnapping and it's purpose."  
"How do you know it's on the next page," Lucy asked, suspicious.  
Myles sighed. "I was reading this before I called."  
"Oh," Lucy said annoyed.  
She looked down, and started reading on the next page. This is what it said:

_My Master Plan:  
1-Kidnap Lucy Dotson  
2- Send a tape of her with a message to Myles her lover  
Lucy laughed, and then continued reading.  
3-Make contact with Philipe at M street  
4-Tie up Lucy, to the bent over tree in the center of the resort  
5- Hide in a ditch,wait for Myles to show up, and shoot him  
6-Watch Myles die,collect the money and fly away to Mexico._

Lucy turned to Myles, and he shrugged.  
"What is this," Lucy exclaims, annoyed.  
"I didn't write it, if that's what you're thinking," Myles explained, hands up in surrender.  
Lucy got up and headed towards the door. "That's it. I'm gone," she announced. "Tell me what you like, but there is no way, I will believe that Sergay wrote that diary."


	9. Chapter 9

Myles sighed. In the back of his mind he knew this would happen. Like most of his talks with Lucy, this one ended with an argument, and an insult from Lucy. He should have known. He just hoped against all logic, that things would be different this time, and maybe they could part on a slightly more uplifting note. Or at least he could apologize.  
Lucy yanked open the door, and let out a gasp. "No," she whispered, staring petrified at the snow swirling and dancing in front of her eyes. The blizzard was here, and unless she wanted to risk her life to get away from Myles, she was stuck.  
"What am I going to do," she said aloud, unable to turn back to the living room, where she knew Myles was sitting.  
Myles slowly got up, and shut the door. He knew how much Lucy hated him, and he didn't want the thought of Lucy leaving lingering in her mind any longer.  
Lucy stared blankly at the closed door for about five minutes, before she made up her mind. "I'm going to bed," she announced flatly as she left the room.

Demetrius Gans lay on his bed, and closed his eyes, dreaming about coming home. He had spent the night chatting with his wife about the resort, and pretty much any topic they could think of until finally they had called it a night. He would have hung up hours ago, except for the fact that he was all alone in his cabin, and there wouldn't be much to do. He hoped the blizzard wouldn't last long, and that his co-workers were smart enough to stay put in their cabins until the blizzard had come and gone, but all that was in vain. Everyone knew Jack and Sue couldn't stay away from each other for long, and Bobby was close with a couple of the females on the team. Yup..there would be no staying away. All he could do was set a good example and hope and pray that everyone would be safe and sound when the blizzard hit.

Lucy's eyes scanned nervously around the room. Cabin number three. The cabin she was kidnapped in: could there be some sort of significance here? Suddenly she remembered that the design she's gazing so intently at now is the same one she'd been looking at the morning she found she'd been kidnapped. Lucy closed her eyes, once again willing herself to relax.  
Lucy lay silently for a few seconds, before her eyes snapped open. Nothing was helping. "Maybe it would help if I wasn't in cabin number three...and if Myles wasn't here either," Lucy told herself silently.  
Finally Lucy got to her feet and slipped out of bed. "I need a cup of tea," Lucy lied to herself, knowing that wasn't where she was going.  
Myles listened carefully with his eyes shut, as he lay awake on the leather sofa and imagined that he heard Lucy's footsteps approaching him, but he knew it couldn't possibly be true. Lucy hated him so she would avoid him and ridicule him in any and all ways she knew how. He was observant and didn't know everyone's footsteps but because he had dated Lucy, he'd noticed more things about her than others.  
"Myles," Lucy's voice echoed.  
"Yes," he mumbled opening his eyes.  
"Are you awake," Lucy asked.  
"Oh yes. I was just trying to get some sleep. Something people regularly do at nighttime," Myles said, hinting at how tired he was.  
Lucy smiled. "I just thought, that since we're sort of forced to stay together tonight," Lucy started, rolling her eyes at the blizzard, "You might want to tell me that thing you've been trying to tell me for months now."  
Myles yawned, and Lucy sat on the couch beside him. "Good idea. You've been keeping track," he asked curiously.  
"Not intentionally. Actually, Sue was keeping track. If it weren't for her I don't think I'd even be listening now," Lucy said, giving him the impression that this was his only chance to apologize.  
Myles nodded, understanding. "Lucy, this is something I've been meaning to tell you for about four months now," he explained.  
Lucy looked at him surprised. She wasn't expecting this.  
"It started the day I was shot. I realized then how stupid of me it was to treat you the way I did-and everybody else."  
Lucy nodded. "Oh, yeah. You mentioned it that day in the office," she started, remembering.  
"Look, Lucy. I'm sorry for cheating on you that day, and it was a good thing Sue caught me when she did. It was wrong of me to even consider it, let alone go along with it. Since that day, I've started to change, and to regret my actions towards our relationship. Will you forgive me," Myles said, finally finishing the speech, he'd waited for so long to give.  
Lucy opened her mouth to speak, but found that for once, she had nothing to say. Was this the same Myles: the one she'd dated, the one she loved to hate, and the one who almost always made a fool of himself whenever he did apologize? Finally she nodded.  
"What is it," Myles asked, looking at the confused expression on Lucy's face.  
"Are you really Myles? Is this a dream? What is going on here? I need to know, because you have completely lost me," Lucy confessed, voicing her thoughts aloud.  
Myles smiled. "Just a minute," he said getting up to get his coat.  
"What are you doing," Lucy asked, confused. "Oh wait. I can't go in the blizzard but you can," Lucy sarcastically remarked, having no other explanation, as to why Myles would be getting his coat.  
"Here it is," Myles announced, pulling a slip of paper out of his coat pocket.  
Lucy gave him a curious glance, and without a word, reached out and snatched the scrap of paper out of his grasp.  
Unfolding the sheet of paper, she read:

_Dear Lucy:  
I was shot today and could have died. In the hospital, I was forced to look at my life for what it really is. All those things I've said and all the things I did...All it has been was a performance.  
Throughout my life, I've hurt so many people and right now I promise I'll change. There are times when I'm a little too sarcastic, and cruel, and what I always end up getting is for my own good. Lucy, I'm sorry for cheating on you, and destroying our relationship. I failed to see it for what it really was: a precious gift, and I also failed to see how truly special you are. I hope that in the near future you find happiness. It's probably too late for us, and I'm sorry for that. I wish that things could be the way they were before, but I think I know that there's no chance of that. I hope that you will forgive me.  
Sincerely,  
Myles  
_  
Lucy looked at Myles. "You wrote this," she asked in disbelief.  
Myles shrugged.  
"Wow. I mean I-I never knew," Lucy said softly to herself.  
"Neither did I," Myles said.  
"Look, Myles.I'm willing to give you another chance, but don't get the wrong idea."  
"I won't. Truce," Myles asked holding out his hand for a handshake.  
"Truce," Lucy said shaking.

"So, what have you been up to lately," Myles ventured from beside Lucy on the couch, hoping that they could talk like civilized human beings, now that they had made up.  
"Well, I heard that one of my past blind dates is in town so we're going on a date. Speaking of dating, have you heard about Jack and Sue lately," Lucy asked, bringing up her favorite topic in the world.  
"What about Jack and Sue," Myles asked curiously, knowing where this was headed.  
"Well, I'm just thinking that they may be a lot…closer lately," Lucy hinted.  
"Ah...closer. Like how close they were when they were kissing tonight," Myles said casually.  
Lucy turned to him, her smile growing. "What?"  
"Oh yeah. I saw it all. They were standing on the front step in broad daylight kissing. It was a long one too. I guess that's why she just barely made it into your cabin before the blizzard hit."  
For a minute Lucy looked worried, but she quickly changed the subject before she allowed herself to worry too much. "So, who are you dating Myles," Lucy asked directly.  
"For now, Nora Albright. But I'm not sure if either of us sees much future in our relationship... We're more, just friends," he explained.  
"Oh," Lucy nodded, not believing him.  
"If you don't believe me, ask her," Myles shrugged.  
"You know Myles, I'm sorry for a few things I've said to you in the office," Lucy said seriously. "But not all," she said in all seriousness.  
"It's all right. If you hadn't noticed, I kind of deserved them," Myles said shrugging it off. "I really did find the diary," Myles added. "Even if the things written in there were a little obvious."  
Lucy looked at him. "Well, I guess it is possible that Sergay wrote them. He was never exactly bright."  
"A bit of a madman," Myles agreed. "I wonder why Mexico?"  
"Hot and sunny? Everyone wants to go to Mexico," Lucy explained. "Actually, he kind of reminds me of you."  
Myles looked at her and was about to defend himself, when Lucy burst out laughing.  
Myles and Lucy continued chatting and catching up on the time they'd missed, until about one o'clock in the morning when they fell asleep on opposite sides of the couch.

The next morning, Tara walked out of her bedroom, surprised to see Sue with her nose pressed up against the window, itching to get out.  
Tara laughed, and Levi trotted up to her whimpering, dragging his leash behind him.  
Tara tapped her on the shoulder and Sue looked up surprised.  
"Are you okay," Tara asked concerned.  
"I'm fine. I"m just not used to being cooped up indoors for this long," Sue said.  
"It's only nine forty-five. Don't worry. The blizzard will be over soon."  
"I doubt it," Sue muttered.  
"What time did you get up," Tara asked, amused.  
"Seven thirty," Sue shrugged.  
Tara laughed. "I'm getting some breakfast."  
"I already ate," Sue replied, answering the unasked question.  
"Hey sheilas," Bobby greeted, entering the room.  
"Morning," they simultaneously answered.  
"Hi Sue! Eager to see Jack this morning," Bobby asked, seeing Levi with his leash already on.  
Sue smiled, embarrassed. "Maybe," she admitted.  
"Don't worry Sue. I won't tell," Bobby promised.  
Sue signed Thank You and Bobby turned around adding, "Not that I even need to."  
Tara smiled, over her cup of coffee as Bobby entered the kitchen.  
"How are you this morning," Bobby asked, pouring himself a cup of coffee.  
"Never better," she said smiling.  
Bobby sat down beside Tara and started to take a sip, when he was interrupted.  
"Hey Bobby! This time you should drink that. This brand was made exclusively at and for The Alpine Resort."  
Bobby laughed. "What, you mean you noticed," Bobby asked, referring to how he'd poured his cup of coffee down the sink  
"All the time," Tara warned, turning back to her cup of coffee.  
"Hey! You've barely touched yours either," Bobby complained.  
"Oh yes, but you didn't see me pour mine down the sink, after doing nothing but warming my hands with it."  
"That's because I was leaving," Bobby explained.  
"So," Tara paused. "Wait a minute. We better not make this a habit!"  
Bobby grinned. "What? Sitting around arguing and forgetting about our food?"  
Tara groaned, but she was smiling. "Yes... Oh my gosh! This is pathetic," Tara laughed.  
Just then Sue walked in laughing. "And you say, there's something going on between me and Jack..."  
Tara groaned again. "We will never hear the end of this," she complained.  
Sue smiled secretively. Don't worry. I'll be willing to keep this a secret...for now."  
"Where you going Sue," Bobby asked, noticing that Sue had her coat on.  
"Out. The blizzard is finally over."  
"And off to see Jack," Bobby added.  
Sue nodded, but gave Bobby a look and he winked at her, to let her know that his lips were sealed.

"Hi Sue," Jack greeted, as they made their way towards each other.  
"Hi Jack," Sue smiled. "I would love to stand here and chat but Levi here needs to go."  
He nodded and they walked off together.  
"That was fast," he commented.  
"What was," Sue asked.  
"You were out of your cabin pretty quick," Jack said.  
"So were you," Sue reminded him.  
"Yes I was but I was in my cabin alone. There wasn't much else to do except wait," Jack explained.  
"Well... I was kind of waiting for this moment all morning," Sue said shyly, stopping, and turning to look at Jack as "Levi did his thing."  
"So was I," Jack said quietly.  
Sue and Jack looked at each other silently, as the world around them seemed to fade. They felt themselves leaning in towards each other, and their lips were captured once again in another kiss.  
"So," Jack said. "Did you have a good time last night," Jack asked, as they started walking together again.  
"Oh...yeah...definitely," Sue said, still thinking about the kiss. "I was kind of worried about Lucy last night.  
"Yeah, me too. Have you talked to her yet?"  
"No. I'm going to let her sleep in, before I ask for details," Sue said quietly.  
"Good idea. She's probably exhausted, from arguing with Myles last night," Jack joked.  
"Jack," Sue exclaimed. "You know, you're probably right... but I've been hoping Lucy would forgive Myles," she added softening her tone.  
"The one thing I'll never understand is how do you lose track of time in Myles cabin," Jack asked.  
"Gee, I don't know Jack. I"ll have to take that one up with Lucy."  
"You do that," he said. "Oh, and before you go..." Jack started, thinking of kissing Sue again.  
"Jack, wait. We have to tell Garrett.I guess one of us has to transfer," Sue said, unhappily.  
"Well we have some time yet. Let's just not get too carried away," Jack advised.  
"You're the one who was just about to kiss me," Sue reminded him.  
"And you're the one who started two out of three kisses yesterday," he reminded her.  
:"You're right. We still have some time," she said avoiding his comment.  
"Hey! Let's go over to the skating rink," Jack suggested.  
Sue nodded.

Bobby looked over at Tara from his nearly full cup of coffee. "Don't you just wish we could have saw what happened over at cabin number three," he started.  
Tara smiled. "Almost."  
"Almost," Bobby asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Lucy has been going through a lot lately, and I'd hate to make it worse, by spying on her then. After all she did just spend the night with Myles," she added, pausing dramatically, for proper affect.  
Bobby shrugged. "You do have a point. But still..."  
Tara laughed. "Almost," she repeated, this time serious.  
Tara looked at Bobby curiously. I wonder why he's still here. The blizzard is gone, and isn't coming back anytime soon. Why doesn't he just go ask Lucy? I wonder if he knows that Stanley and I are over and only see each other as friends now?"  
Bobby looked at Tara, thinking about Sue's comment. We used to be close friends, and shared a brother-sister relationship, but after that one date we went on together, I'm not sure what it is anymore. Is it like a Jack and Sue relationship? Or not? Does she know what I'm doing here? What am I doing here? Why is she staring at me like that? Why am I staring at her like that?"  
"Uh...Bobby," Tara starts, just realizing what they'd been doing."Are you okay?"  
"Oh, I'm fine. Just...thinking about something," Bobby replied.  
"Good.I-uh- I was too. So... why are you still here," Tara asked, bringing up the subject they'd both been thinking about, only moments before.  
"I don't know. Did the blizzard stop," Bobby grinned, teasing her.  
"About half an hour ago," Tara informed him.  
Bobby raised an eyebrow. He knew it had been a while, but had it really been that long? "Well, I guess I better get going," he said getting up and grabbing his coat for the second time.  
Tara smiled. "This is starting to feel like deja-vu," she told herself.  
"Didn't we just do this," she reminded him.  
"Did we? Ah, but that time there was a blizzard," he reminded her.  
"Can we please stop using the same lines," Tara asked. "At least come up with something original."  
Bobby shrugged. "See you later?"  
Tara looked at him for a moment. "No, I'll come with you. It's about time I get some fresh air."  
Bobby smiled and waited. After a few minutes they stepped outside and inhaled the fresh smell of pine, and other beautiful fragrances.

**All right: only one more chapter to go. Let me know what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10

Demetrius stepped outside of his cabin and looked around. Something wasn't right. Jack and Sue were walking towards the cars hand in hand and Bobby and Tara looking at each other and laughing more than usual. Something was up.  
"It's about time we head home before things get any worse," D told himself. "Okay people. I think it's about time we head home. Where are Myles and Lucy?"  
Jack and Sue shared a look, and immediately stopped holding hands.  
"That's better," Demetrius thought.  
"In cabin three," Jack explained laughing.  
` D looked at him and surprise. "What? You have got to be kidding me! They actually spent the night in the same cabin?"  
Sue stepped forward. "Not on purpose. It was an accident," Sue explained.  
"No way," D states, and walks towards the cabin. "Myles?Are you awake?"  
The door opens and Lucy's head pops out. "Hi," she says brightly. "Look, I'll explain later. It's been a long night and Myles is in the shower  
Lucy goes back in her cabin closing the door behind her. She walks back to her half full cup of coffee and goes back to drinking it...  
Earlier that morning, Lucy and Myles had gotten up late, quickly eaten and drank about three pots of coffee. Myles had thought to himself, and wondered if things would go back to the way they were before that night, and Lucy had realized that subconsciously she'd missed having Myles as a friend.  
"Lucy," Myles asked.  
"Yeah?"  
"I had a good time last night," he commented.  
"I did too," she said finishing another cup of coffee.  
"Well, I'm going to have a shower," Myles announced.  
"Okay. Myles?"  
"Yes?"  
"Let's keep doing this," Lucy suggested.  
"Doing what," Myles asked confused, hoping he knew what she was talking about.  
"This. Getting together as friends every once in a while. You know like you do with Anne?"  
Myles smiled. "Good idea. I'm looking forward to it. Now if you'll excuse me I have a date with the shower."  
Lucy smiled. "Have fun."  
"Oh, I will," Myles replied, heading into the bathroom...  
Suddenly Lucy's thoughts were interrupted by the opening of a door.  
"Lucy? Are you okay," Demetrius asked, concerned.  
"Oh, I'm fine," Lucy beamed. "What is it?"  
"Tell Myles that everyone is ready to go," D instructed, looking at her curiously.  
"Sure, no problem," Lucy said.  
D slowly closed the door, and Myles came out of the bathroom almost immediately.  
"Did you hear," Lucy asked.  
"Yes, I heard. Are you ready to go?"  
"Sure," Lucy shrugged and grabbed her coat, stepping out the door ahead of Myles.  
Sue saw Lucy step outside and left Jack's side racing towards Lucy.  
Immediately they started signing, and Lucy tells Sue that after a short argument, Myles apologized for the way he's behaved over the years and for cheating on her. Sue is enthusiastic but Lucy just tells her it's not a big deal. Sue disagrees but says that yes it may have nothing to do with her love life but it is still a very big deal.  
Lucy smiled and nodded.  
"All right everyone. We're heading back. Who wants to go together," D says, wanting to make this as quick as possible.  
Jack and Sue smile at each other and Lucy makes the arrangements. "I'll ride with Sue and Jack," she says loudly, hoping that they don't try and back out of it.  
Tara smiles. "Bobby, there's something I need to tell you in private," she whispers in his ear. "We'll go together," she announces in delight.  
Bobby smiles at her again and nods.  
"Myles," D asks.  
"Talk about deja-vu," Myles thought. "Sure, why not," Myles shrugs.

"So, what happened," Jack asked curious.  
"You too," Lucy teased.  
"Well, you have to admit, it is kind of strange-you running off to Myles cabin with a blizzard and everything."  
Lucy smiled. "Yeah... I'm just kidding you know. I would be doing the exact same thing."  
"If not worse," Sue added.  
"Well, Myles said he had the journal of Sergay Mangroves-you know the Russian guy who kidnapped me?"  
Jack nods.  
"Well, I was a little upset over the kidnapping right then, and I have to admit I wasn't thinking clearly."  
"You got that right," Jack laughed.  
"So I ran off to Myles cabin, and found an entry in the journal-"  
"So there really was a journal," Jack asked surprised.  
"I guess Myles would need a real journal to keep you there in the first place," Sue commented.  
"Anyways I read this entry, and I just couldn't believe it. Right then and there it said master plan, and there was a to-do list which included kidnapping me."  
"You're kidding," Jack exclaimed, smiling.  
"Nope," Lucy replied.  
"Well you have to admit, Myles is a little too subtle for that isn't he," Sue asked.  
"I guess you're right, but at the time I didn't think of that. I just exploded. Of course Myles denied he had anything to do with it," Lucy continued.  
Jack and Sue nodded.  
"And I was about to leave, when the blizzard hit."  
"That's it," Sue asked, expecting something more.  
"Actually no. I went to bed but couldn't sleep and that's when I went to go talk to Myles," Lucy answered.  
"You went to go talk to Myles," Jack asked, confused. "Why?"  
"A couple days ago, Lucy and I had a chat, and she agreed to try and give Myles another chance, and to listen to what Myles has to say," Sue explained.  
Jack nodded.

"Oh," Lucy said mysteriously. She knew that eventually Sue would slip up and Lucy would accidentally find out about it. All she had to do was wait. "So... what's going on with you two?"  
Sue rolled her eyes. "Nothing," she said mysteriously, knowing this would only make Lucy more suspicious.  
"I'm sure that it was as uneventful as last night was with Myles," Jack stated.  
"Really," Lucy said. "Okay, fill me in," she demanded.  
Sue turned to Lucy and signed Later.  
"What was that," Jack asked, his eyes on the road.  
"Sue just told me she'll tell me everything later, but that doesn't leave you off the hook. Okay, what happened?"  
Jack laughed. "You just don't give up do you?"  
"Nope. So," Lucy asked again excitedly.  
"Lucy, are you ever this excited about your own love life, or am I just special," Sue asked, doing her best to save Jack.  
"Love life? What love life? Do I actually have one," Lucy asked, half teasing.  
"Remind me to set you up," Sue said, glad they were being left alone for the moment.  
Lucy turned to Jack again.  
"Um...Lucy? What are you and Myles again? Co-workers, acquaintances? Bitter-enemies, best friends... lovers?"  
Lucy rolled her eyes. "Before we were bitter enemies, now we're friends, but not close friends...Don't think I don't know what you're doing. Remember you two owe me a favor. I got you two together in this car.  
Sue smiled innocently at her friend. "Oh my! This could go on for hours," she laughed to herself.

"Myles," D asked, getting his co-workers attention, as he carefully drove down the icy road. "What's going on? With you and Lucy I mean?"  
"Me and Lucy? There is no me and Lucy," Myles said.  
"Myles," D warned.  
"Okay, okay, okay. I invited Lucy over to look at something I found that might have something to do with the kidnapping, and after about fifteen minutes, she was stuck at my place." Myles then told him about what Lucy had found in the journal.  
"And?"  
"Well, eventually I apologized to her for the way, I've been acting over the years, and we called a truce."  
"Finally," D sighed. "It's about time."  
"About time," Myles repeated.  
"I've seen the way you too have been against each other since the breakup. To tell you the truth it's very unprofessional, and it's about time that you two have decided to put your differences aside.  
"Actually, this only happened because of Sue. She suggested that maybe Lucy should listen to me."  
"Oh," D nodded. "Did anything else happen?"  
"Nothing much. We're friends again, and will probably be able to communicate in a professional manner," Myles suggested.  
"Well good for you," D congratulated him.  
"Thank you D."  
"Your welcome," D paused. "I'm going to have to check with Lucy on this one," he thought to himself.

"So, what do you need to tell me," Bobby asked curiously.  
Tara smiled. "You know how I said that you could say I was still seeing Stanley," Tara asked nervously.  
"Yeah," Bobby asked.  
"Well... I guess I wasn't really answering your question was I?"  
"No, not really, Sheila," Bobby admitted.  
"The truth is Stanley and I are still seeing each other...as friends. I just thought you might like to know," Tara finished embarrassed.  
"Thanks. You're right. I did want to know," Bobby admitted. "This turned out to be quite the holiday didn't it?"  
"It sure did. Everything I ever dreamed of...and more...," Tara finished, talking to herself.  
Bobby smiled at her, and she blushed, realizing that she was talking out loud.  
"I had a great time too Tara," he said sincerely.  
Tara smiled. "I wonder where cupid's hiding out," she began, her eyes lighting up.  
Bobby looked at her. "What," he asked, sensing he was missing something.  
"Cupid? Don't tell me you didn't notice all the couple's! Jack and Sue, Us, and maybe Myles and Lucy," Tara continued.  
"Ah! Of course I noticed. Even D noticed," Bobby laughed.  
"Now I know where to send two people who need to fall in love. I can see it now: The Lovers Resort."  
"But then it wouldn't be your Alpine resort," Bobby pointed out.  
Tara nodded.  
"Wait a minute! Do you think we're in trouble," Bobby said, and became slightly nervous.  
Tara sat upright. "Trouble? Well if we are...one of us will just have to transfer," Tara reminded herself.  
"Make that more than one," Bobby added.  
Tara looked flustered. "More than one? Oh: two couples are made of agents. Right," she mused. "You know, I don't really think you're helping."  
Bobby laughed. "Maybe you're right. Sorry."  
"It's okay," Tara assured him, and paused. "I miss it already."  
"What," Bobby asked.  
"The Alpine Resort," Tara exclaimed.  
"You know, it's only an hour away. We can always turn around and," Bobby started, grinning at his idea.  
"No! We have a job to go back to," Tara reminded him.  
Bobby shrugged. "We can always come back here," he reminded her.  
"I know-and I will, but," Tara stopped.  
"What is it," Bobby asked, sensing something was wrong.  
"Funny how compared to some people, a kidnapper can have such good taste. He's the one who brought us up here. If I didn't know better, I'd think he was just forcing Lucy to take a vacation," Tara mused to herself.  
Bobby laughed. "Hey! If you need someone to come up here with you, I'm always available," he volunteered.  
Tara looked at him, her eyes lighting up once again. "You mean that," she asked hopefully.  
"With all of my heart," he confessed. "Look, I like it up here too. It would be no trouble at all to come here again. We'll have a blast," he promised.  
"I know we will," Tara whispered back.

The Next Day in the office, during Lunch Hour:  
"Sparky, wanna go grab something to eat," Bobby called over, from his desk  
"Sure, how does Slappy's sound," Jack asked, grabbing his coat.  
"Sounds great. Let's go!"

D also walked out, to go get something to eat, and Myles walked over to Lucy. "Lucy do you want to come get something to eat?"  
Tara turned and nudged Sue getting her attention. They both watched Lucy, anticipating her answer.  
Lucy looked up and smiled. "Guys," she asked.  
"Go ahead," Tara encouraged, and Sue nodded.  
"Alright. Let's go," Lucy said as they both walked out of the office, beaming.  
"Now that was just weird," Tara said shaking her head.  
Sue smiled. Finally, her friend was giving Myles a chance again.


End file.
